


Whirlwind

by loki_getting_dicked



Series: Trans Julian verse [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rarepair, Trans Character, Trans Julian Bashir, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, julian is a slutty cat, literally the opposite of slow burn, safe sex, theres a costume party, they flirt at warp 9, this is so fast paced, two sluts in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_getting_dicked/pseuds/loki_getting_dicked
Summary: William Riker meets Julian Bashir on the eve of his graduation from Starfleet Medical Academy. They hit it off fast.





	Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

> so you're telling me that these two have meet before an haven't fucked?? sure jan

       The Enterprise was docked at Earth to attend the Starfleet Medical graduation ceremony as the ship went through upgrades. It was a few days before and Commander William Riker was walking the grounds trying to get last night’s disastrous date out of his head. Unfortunately, the beautiful gardens did nothing to calm him.

      “And I would like to thank Professor- Oops!” Somebody crashes into Riker’s back. He turns around to help the young man up. And  _ wow _ he was  _ beautiful _ . “I apologize Commander, I must have been too caught up in my speech,” he brushes the grass off his white skant uniform. Riker waves it off,

       “No problem, you must be Cadet Bashir, the salutatorian? I saw your picture on the community board, congratulations.” Bashir grimaces,

         “Thank you, but you should really be congratulating Cadet Lense, she’s the valedictorian.”

         “Still, second place out of how many? You must be good.” The walk together, personal space to a minimum,

       “What? Are you asking for a physical, sir?” Riker laughs,

       “I was thinking dinner, you ever been to New Orleans?”

       “Can’t say I have. I’m in the McCoy dorm, room 308.”

       “I’ll pick you up 2100.”

       “I’ll wear something nice.”

\--

       Riker presses the chime to room 308, he hoped this went well, Bashir was attractive and has a great personality, he hopes they’ll have a good time and things aren’t too awkward. The door slides open revealing a bored looking Andorian holding a steaming mug of coffee. He turns back to the room, 

       “Julian! Your new man is here, hurry up!” Julian rushes out to where Riker can see him, still shoving his foot into a boot,

       “Erit! This is Commander Riker, he’s uh, helping me with my speech,” Bashir straightens up and smooths back his hair, “I’m ready to go, sir.” When they’re out the door Riker turns to him,

       “You know you can call me Will, right?” Julian shrugs,

       “I have a bit of a reputation, I didn’t want you to have to be involved.”

       “Since the Academy I’ve built up a  _ reputation _ myself, I understand.” They walk close together, almost brushing shoulders, to the transport station. When they arrive in New Orleans Julian takes ahold of WIll’s arm so he doesn’t get lost in the crowd, Will wraps an arm around his waist and leads him through the streets to an out of the way building with a hanging sign reading  _ The Tom Cat _ . Inside was cramped and filled with people and music, there was a live band playing up on the stage and waitresses carried trays of drinks high above their heads. Will found them a table and grabbed them two synthales, “This too much for you? We could go somewhere quieter, get a nice dinner.” Julian shakes his head,

       “It reminds me of a pub in London I used to frequent.”

       “Is that where you’re from?” He waves his hand in a so-so jesture,

       “Not in the city really, a town nearby, but it was only a short skimmer ride away. How about you?”

       “Alaska, born and raised, lived there until I got into the Academy.” They order a plate of cheese fries to share and make small talk until they get there.

       “So what’s it like being first officer on the flagship of the Federation? Bet you meet a lot of new people.”

       “You’d be surprised, sometimes you meet the most interesting people closest to home,” he lifts Julian’s hand and kisses the inside of his wrist, “It never gets boring out there though, that’s for sure.” 

       “I’ll be stationed on Deep Space 9 after graduation, by Bajor. Real frontier medicine.”

       “I’ve been to Bajor, saw what the Cardassians did to it. They’ll be lucky to have a good doctor there.”

       “I just hope I can help people, make a difference in all that suffering.”

       “How noble.” They nurse their drinks and listen to the band play, “I would have brought my trombone if I had known they were short a player.”

       “I didn’t know you were musically inclined, you’ll have to play for me sometime.”

        “I’ll give you a private concert,” he smiles, “Do you dance?”

       “I know theoretically that it’s something the human body can do.” Will stands up and pulls Julian by the hand up with him,

       “Here, I’ll show you.” There’s an area near the stage where other couples are dancing and Will navigates them towards it. When there he gently places Julian’s hands on his waist and does the same to him. It’s a slow song and they sway to the music, pressed against the other. “And you said you’ve never danced before?” Julian rolled his eyes,

        “This is hardly what I pictured when you said dancing, this is just swaying.”

        “Yes, but you’re a natural.” They’re about the same height and Julian rests his chin on Will’s shoulder. Will can smell the warm scent of his cologne and he wants to bury his face in Julian’s neck and breathe him in which would be highly inappropriate of a Starfleet officer in public. He rubs subtle circles in the dips of Julian’s pelvis with his thumbs and Julian hugs him closer,

       “You’re getting awfully comfortable.”

       “I’ll stop if it’s unwelcome.”

       “I never said that.”

       “We should probably getting back if you’re still working on your speech.”

       “Oh shit!” Julian’s nose crinkles up in distaste at the thought of leaving, “I suppose they won’t take  _ on a date with a dashing Commander _ as a proper excuse.”

        “I suppose I’ll have to take you home now.”

       “Just one more song? Please?”

\--

       One more song turned into three and then a few drinks and some heavy petting in an alley. Julian doesn’t end up getting back to his dorm until 0100. They stand at the door looking at their feet awkwardly,

       “Can I see you again?” 

       “Tell you what, send me a subspace message as soon as you finish that speech and I’ll give you that private concert,” he takes ahold of Julian’s chin in his thumb and forefinger and leans in to kiss him, “And if all else fails we’ll just see each other after your graduation, the Enterprise will still be here a few days.” Julian kisses him again before opening the door, 

         “I guess I’ll see you then,” he waves, Will smiles and waves back before leaving. Julian turns around to see Erit, arms crossed,

       “You woke me up.” Julian sits down on the floor and tugs his boots off,

       “Aww you didn’t wait up for me, mum?” Erit lets out a clipped laugh, 

       “Didn’t think you would be home tonight, you usually aren’t. Too busy making  _ house calls _ .” Julian throws his boot at him.

\--

       “ _ Will!  _ Will I have to go up soon!” Julian Bashir is currently backstage at his graduation with his legs wrapped around one Commander William Riker who is currently devouring his neck. Will gives him one last kiss on the lips before disentangling their bodies. They quickly fix each other’s dress uniforms. “There’s going to be a party tonight,  _ Quasar Pub _ ,” he says, out of breath, “You should be my date.”

         “You sure a senior officer there won’t cramp your style? I know how these Academy parties are.”

        “You seem like a man who’s great at parties. It’s a costume party, I’m going as a cat. Besides, I don’t think we’ll be there too long,” he gives him one last desperate kiss, “I have to go.” As he’s walking away out of their little nook Will gives a playful swat to his ass making him jump and giggle,

       “Get to it,  _ Doctor _ .”

\--

       “Going somewhere, Number One?” Captain Picard looks him up and down, “A bit early for trick or treating.” Riker pops the fake vampire teeth out,

       “I got invited to a costume party, sir, you should come along I’ve got a feeling you’d make a great pirate.” Picard waves him off and Riker heads to the transporter room where he gets a few looks along the way. He tells Chief O'Brien the coordinates to the bar and prays Julian was right about this being a costume party. He beams down and immediately sees Julian sitting on a bench waiting for him, and  _ wow  _ is that one hell of a cat costume. Really the only cat part about it was the felt ears and tail along with some eyeliner whiskers. The rest of the outfit consisted of black short shorts, fishnets, and a corset bodice, “Aren’t you going to get cold?” he grins. Julian rolls his eyes,

       “Oh please, it’s  _ May _ .” As they walk inside the bell on Julian’s choker jingles faintly and Will feels severely overdressed especially when he saw what the other costumes were like inside, “Everyone was going for slutty nurse this year so I decided to go for slutty cat,” Julian says like it’s no big deal. He looks back to where he’s pulling Will along through the crowd of noisy med students, “Let’s get drinks!” he shouts over the ruckus. The bar was flooded, everybody harassing the bartenders with their orders. Julian pushes his way to the front and flirts with the bartender, even gestures to Will behind him and before long Julian is handed two bright yellow cocktails and all it costs him is a kiss on the cheek.

       “How’d you manage that?” Will asks, amused, as he takes his drink. Julian shrugs,

       “Mark and I know each other.” 

       “Is this real alcohol?”

       “This isn’t a synthale type of place if you hadn’t noticed.” 

       “Well, when in Rome,” he says and takes a long gulp. They share a few more drinks until Will stops Julian from ordering another,

       “Aw just a black hole I promise.”

       “I think you’ve had enough, maybe you should order some food.” Julian pouts but does as he’s told and they find a booth off to the side. “Hey don’t give me that look, I just want to make sure you can give proper consent if I ask to take you home later.” Julian smiles and leans his cheek on the cool metal of the table, he wasn’t really drunk, not at all with his augments, but it was fun to pretend, and he wanted to know what kind of man Will was,

        “What a gentleman.”

       “It’s common decency.” Julian shakes his head,

       “It should be, but it isn’t so common after all.” Their food is delivered and they eat in silence until Julian thinks of something that makes him laugh.

       “C’mon, spit it out, what is it?”

       “No, it’s stupid.”

       “If it’s got you laughing like that I’ve gotta hear it.”

       “Hey Mr. Vampire, you hungry?” he pauses to laugh some more, “Are you on the hunt for some pussy to eat tonight?” He nearly falls back in the booth. Will puts his face in his hands, trying to stop himself from cracking up but failing,

       “Julian that was  _ terrible _ !”

       “I  _ know _ ! That's why I was laughing!” They settle down after a beat and hold hands across the table, “God that's got to be the worst way I've ever told someone I was trans.” He finishes off his vanilla cola and slides over to Will’s side of the booth to lean on him, “I think I’m getting tired.”

       “Oh really? You’re ready for bed?”

       “Absolutely, definitely ready to get into bed.”

       “Do I need to give you a sobriety test?”

       “We could sneak into one of the labs at school and perform a blood screening.”

       “Or we could go to Sickbay on the Enterprise, I’m sure Dr. Crusher would be happy to give you a check up.” They make their way outside and Will is happy to see Julian is able to walk a straight line in heels. “Chief? Two to beam up. Energize.” They materialize in transporter room three where Miles gets his first impression of Julian Bashir and an eyeful as he saunters out of the room with Riker’s hand on his hip. They make it to Will’s quarters without incident and Julian kicks his heels off onto the floor, 

        “Can you help me get this corset off? It’s really uncomfortable,” he looks over his shoulder coyly. Will assists in unlacing the ribbon criss crossing his back and Julian lets out a deep exhale as he wiggles out of the bodice. Julian takes Will’s hands and brings them to the waist of his shorts, pulling them down along with the fishnets leaving him in his underwear. Julian steps out of the fabric pooled on the floor and turns around to kiss Will. Will picks him up and encourages Julian’s legs to wrap around his waist as they head to the bed. Will lays him down on the mattress gently and begins to strip his vampire costume as Julian watches from below. When he’s done Julian pulls him down on top of him, bringing their lips back together. Will slots his leg in between Julian’s and he grinds down onto it without shame. Julian bites at Will’s earlobe, “C’mon, I want you inside me.” Will strokes his thigh,

       “We’ve got all night, I’ll fuck you good, I promise,” his hand slips under the band of Julian’s underwear, feeling the wetness seeping into the fabric, “I think we still have some warming up to do.” He stands back up over Julian and slides the underwear down his legs revealing his hairless folds. He kneels down and takes Julian’s legs in his hands, spreading them further apart and kisses the underside of Julian’s knee and continues upwards until he’s mouthing at his cunt. Julian’s back arches at the sensation,

       “ _ Aah! _ Your beard!” Will pulls up,

       “Is it hurting you?” Julian shakes his head and pushes him back down, clamping his thighs around his head,

       “It feels  _ amazing _ .” Will traces his inner labia with his tongue slowly, not picking up speed no matter how much Julian squirms. Juices pool on his tongue and he stabs it into Julian’s opening. Julian screams reaching down to grab at Will’s hair and somehow pull him closer and he moans at the feeling of nails pricking at his scalp. Will reaches up two fingers and drenches them in Julian’s own discharge before sliding them in, moving his tongue to play with Julian’s clit. Will stretches him out, scissoring him until he's open enough for a third finger. “I can take it, just give it to me.” 

       “Hold on, let me replicate a condom.”

       “There’s one in my shorts pocket.” Will smiles,

       “Always prepared I see,” he digs through the pile of clothes until he finds it. Will rolls it on and lines himself up before slowly pushes in,

       “God, Julian, you feel so good.” Julian wraps his legs around Will's waist and draws him in, getting his dick further inside himself. 

       “You don't have to be so gentle,” he pants out, “I've done this a few times before.” Will pulls out only to slam back in earning a yelp from his partner. He braces his arms on the mattress, hovering over Julian who pulls him into a sloppy open mouthed kiss. Will takes ahold of Julian's hips and adjusts the angle so he can pound into him easier. Julian arches his hips up, trying to ride Will's cock at his own pace until he gets fed up and flips them with a probably unwise show of strength. Julian seats himself back down with a whine. Will rubs his hips comfortingly,

        “Did you get a little impatient?” Julian shrugs, smiling shyly almost as if he were embarrassed. He raises himself up and down in a rhythmic fashion, slowly picking up speed. Will feels Julian's legs tremble above him and he grabs Julian's waist and slams him down on a whim. Julian almost collapses, body clenching as pleasure rushes through his system. His orgasm hits him like a train and he clutches onto Will like a lifeline to ground him. The sudden pressure sets Will off too, he comes inside Julian, the condom catching his spill. They lay like that catching their breath for a few minutes until Julian starts squirming and rolls off, 

       “Mmh that was nice,” he hummed, “But I am very much ready for  _ real _ bed this time.” Will ties the condom and feeds it to the waste dispenser before going back to lay down with Julian,

       “You could stay the night if you want, plenty of room on the bed,” he plays with Julian's hair, “I could make you breakfast in the morning.” Julian snuggles up to his chest,

       “You can cook?” Will nods and brings up the blankets to cover them,

       “I’ll make you some pancakes tomorrow, you seem like you have a sweet tooth, how does that sound?” There’s no response. Julian is already asleep. Will smiles, “Computer, lights off.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is five fucking pages on google docs i can't believe this is the longest oneshot i've written and its a stupid rarepair


End file.
